Fight for Love
by ryrissa1993
Summary: Stef and Lena cute sad and in between starting off when they're young no Mike and having song lyrics in it, lol. I suck at the summary part, more of a summary inside, give it a go. Rated T to be on safe side


**Fosters Fanfic**

**Fight for Love**

**Chapter One: **

"**Realization"**

_**Authors Note: **_**Hey, everyone. I got the idea for this story while listening to The Fosters songs that were played in the episodes in this season. I was depressed thinking about how I have to wait until June 16****th**** to get another dose of Fosters! Anyway, as I was listening to the song "Pretty Tragedy" by Nikki Flores I came up with this. It does not really follow the show yet at all but may in the future. ;) It starts off with Stef and Lena in high school, lets see how they deal with the dilemma of being in high school where people are usually insecure about themselves so they are mean to others in general and on top of that Stef and Lena are lesbians and a bi-racial couple. Give it a whirl guys, please. It is my third Fosters fan fiction I have written but only the second one I am posting. Thanks for taking the time to read this, happy reading! This story is rated T just to be on the safe side**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I sadly do not own the show "The Fosters" or its wonderful characters I am just borrowing them for some dramatic, cute and fluffy entertainment! Enjoy!**

**All my Love,**

**Hope **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

Eighteen year old Stephanie Marie Foster sat on the steps of her parents house with her head in her hands, silent tears streaming down her angelic cheeks as she pondered with her inner emotions.

"_**you think I'm always out of line**_

_**I'm too fast or falling way behind **_

_**Mistakes are made the fault is mine**_

_**I'm screwed up but hey, this is my life." **_

Stef thought of how her parents taught her to always tell the truth, fight for what she believed in, to not care what other people think of her. she's doing just that… fighting for something. she's fighting for herself, her belief, her future! She has the _right _to lead her own life weather her parents support her decisions or not it is her call to make. She is entitled to choose who she is with! Anger, sadness and utter heartbreak threw Stef into another round of sobs that seemed to not be subsiding. She felt as her lungs were about to burst, needing to release the sadness, hurt and torturing pain she felt inside. "This is just the beginning" she thought to herself. Stef knew that the best way for her to self sooth at this point in time was just to let the tears fall, not caring abut keeping them at bay.

"_**I don't always look before I step**_

_**I'm just an extraordinary mess…**_

_**For the sake of sanity **_

_**I just need some room to breathe" **_

Stef's head felt heavy, her body heaved and shook as she continued to have all the condiments leave her small and fragile body once again, her stomach continuing to form knots, tears still falling from her eyes. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, hearing the heartbeat of the person behind her looking up and seeing the love and concern in the brown eyes that were staring down at her clear ocean blue ones. "We'll get through it, baby girl. No matter what, I'm not leaving you. You'll always have me to fall back on, to hold you up when your legs feel weak, failing to make you stand tall. Let me stand with you, let me lift you up." After hearing those words, the encouraging, heartfelt, sincere, hopeful words… meant more than anything Stef had ever heard.

Lena Elizabeth Adams, she was definitely what people call the spark to Stef's match, the sun to her rainy days, the person who made her smile, laugh, cry, feel all the wonderful feelings of love. The butterflies she still gets in her stomach, the breathless feeling of having the air leave her lungs as she takes in Lena's beauty when she walks into a room. The safeness and security she feels in Lena's arms, knowing that she's hers, always having someone on her side one hundred percent of the time no matter how good things are, how bad they may get.

"_**Can you take me as I am**_

_**Cause I don't see the point **_

_**in explaining if you **_

_**just don't understand" **_

"Betrayed," Stef mumbled as she leaned back further into Lena's warm embrace. Her breaths finally starting to stabilize, her hand holding Lena's tighter as she whispered the word again, "betrayed." "I know it feels that way, Love. I get you're scared and hurt of your parents words and reaction. It is normal, but if this is what you really want. If you want to be with me, have an 'us' then I will fight for you. I will stand up and fight with you, letting the whole world know how in love I am with you." "Yes, Lena, that is what I want, but my family… I love them and I do not want to have to choose… they're not giving me any choice! They raised me to fight for what I LOVE Lena! How can they tell me to back down when it comes to fighting for my love for you!" Stef said in a great detail of anguish as her chest started to tighten up for the umpteenth time that day. Her world started to spin, face paling more by the minute, her body shook as the sadness turned into uncontrollable sobs.

"_**Cause I can only be what is truly me… **_

_**So what if I'm not your version of perfect **_

_**I'm sorry that wrong just feels so right" **_

"Babe, breathe for me, come on, Stef. I hate seeing you like this, Love." Lena said as she felt Stef's body falter, going limp in her arms. Stef's eyes fluttered open and a small smile crept upon her face seeing Lena staring back at her. "Stef, it's okay, I'm right here… we're gonna be Okay." "Thanks, Love." Stef whispered in a hoarse and exhausted voice. "For what, Sweetheart?" Lena asked with love and confusion. "For loving me…" Lena leaned into the blonde and kissed her with as much passion as one kiss could maintain. Stef's hands found Lena's dark and curly locks as she smiled into the kiss. They broke the kiss as air became a necessity.

"_**I wouldn't change a thing about me**_

_**cause I know who I am inside…**_

_**Pretty Tragedy **_

_**I'm a Pretty Tragedy…." **_

**~That's the end of chapter one my loves! I hope you liked reading it as much as I loved writing it. I am hoping to continue this story depending on your reviews- with that being said, please, feel free to leave me your thoughts. I do not own "The Fosters" or its amazing characters and the song I choose to use for this chapter is one that was featured in one of the episode this past season, "Pretty Tragedy" by Nikki Flores. **

**thanks again for reading, **

**Hope **


End file.
